Goodbye Danny
by Sally Howlett
Summary: La sombra regresa. Sam busca un vestido para la cena.DEJEN REVIEWS! quiero su opinion!
1. Sam se muda

Sam se muda, ¿como lo tomara Danny?

Este es mi primer fanfic, dejen reviews.

Danny&Sam

**GOODBYE DANNY**

Un día como cualquiera, Danny y Tucker estaban en la hamburguesa apestosa. Y ven entrar a Sam.

DANNY y TUCKER: hola Sam.

SAM (con cara de tristeza): hola chicos.

DANNY: Sam, ¿estas bien? ¿Que pasa?

SAM: tengo que decirles algo… -DANNY: que pasa, cuéntanos.

SAM: es que… me…¡¡¡me voy a mudar!!!

TUCKER y DANNY: QUE!?!?!? (No lo podían creer)

DANNY: ¿como que te vas? ¿A donde? ¿Por que? No entiendo…

TUCKER: ¿por que?

SAM: mis padres tienen que mudarse, y me están obligando, obviamente no tengo donde quedarme ni con quien, y pues… me tengo que ir con ellos.

TUCKER: ¿a donde??-SAM: lejos de aquí. (un poco enojada)

DANNY: ¿y no hay nada que podamos hacer para que no te vayas?

Sam no dijo nada, y se quedo como pensando.

TUCKER: ¡Sam!! ¡No te puedes ir!! … ¿Sam?

Sam volteo a verlos y con cara de enojo dijo:

SAM: es que ¡¡ya no soporto estar aquí!!

DANNY y TUCK: ¡¿que?!

SAM: es que ya no soporto estar aquí con ustedes dos!!! Ya me harte de

Todos los fantasmas y los monstruos, y…

DANNY (quien no entendía nada de lo que decía Sam): ¿que? ¿Que te pasa Sam?

SAM: Danny, por tu culpa hemos estado a punto de morir. Y todo empezó cuando decidiste entrar a ese estúpido portal!!! Decidiste convertirte en "el héroe de la ciudad"

DANNY: oye espera, eso yo no lo planee. Y tu bien sabes que fue un accidente…

SAM(algo nerviosa como si no supiera que más decir): no me importa, por eso me voy, Danny, YA NO TE SOPORTO!!!

TUCK: Sam, cálmate, no es su culpa…

SAM: CALLATE TUCKER!!!

Danny se quedo pensando y le dijo:

DANNY: está bien si eso es lo que quieres, vete entonces…

SAM: eso fue lo que vine a decirles, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.

DANNY: y no regreses, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Amity Park!!!

SAM: no lo haré!!!

TUCK: no Sam espera, no te vayas…

Sam se fue de ahí, pero mientras corría, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, que seco rápidamente con su mano.

TUCK: Danny, que te pasa, no puedes decirle a Sam que se vaya!!

Danny se quedo pensando y no dijo nada.

TUCK: Danny, estas bien? Danny?

DANNY: déjame!!!- y se fue de ahí-

Espero que le haya gustado, es mi primer historia (que escribo y que publico, por que he inventado muchas)

Dejen reviews, si quieren que siga.

O para darme consejos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí esta la segunda parte ,espero les guste. Danny phantom no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de los personajes, excepto "la sombra" esa es mía y de mi hermano jeje. **_

**GOODBYE DANNY**

**2ª PARTE**

**Sam se fue a su casa llorando, en cuanto entró, su mamá le dijo**

**Sra. MANSON: espero que ya tengas todo listo para irnos, nos vamos pasado mañana.**

**Sam no dijo nada y entro a su cuarto y se tiró a su cama a llorar. Entonces empezó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior...**

_Del techo de su cuarto empezó a salir una gran nube negra, y se escuchó una voz tenebrosa que le decía a Sam_

_¿?: Recuerda que debes romperle el corazón, ya te lo he dicho, tienes que olvidarte de él. _

_SAM: y si no lo hago, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacerme?_

_¿?: Morirás._

_SAM: n-no me importa (dijo ocultando su miedo)_

_¿?: Espera, mejor aún, lo mataré a él, y estarás ahí para verlo sufrir, y después..._

_SAM: ¿Qué?_

_¿?: Si no cumples lo que te dije... lo descubrirás_

_La sombra empezó a disolverse y pronto desapareció. _

_SAM: No ¡espera!_

**En eso Sam salio de su trance y a la vez escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.**

**Sra. Manson: Hija, ¿estás ahí?**

**SAM: si mamá ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Sra. Manson: Te llaman por teléfono.**

**SAM: ¿Quién es?**

**Sra. Manson: Es uno de tus amiguitos, Tucker.**

**SAM (pensando) sabía que llamarían tarde o temprano.-abre la puerta y toma el teléfono-Gracias.-dice mientras cierra la puerta.**

**SAM: ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora Tucker?**

**TUCK: es que... pues... quería saber por que te vas**

**SAM: ya te dije,...a ustedes dos, que me tengo que ir con mis padres...**

**TUCK: Tú no eres la Sam que conocíamos, ella nunca se daría por vencida, ella diría lo que fuera por quedarse aquí con sus amigos, por quedarse aquí... con Danny...**

**A Sam le entro un aire de tristeza, en realidad quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, no quería irse y dejarlo, pero a la vez sabía que tenía que terminar con todo lo que existía entre ella y Danny. O sufrirían las consecuencias.**

**TUCK: Sam, ¿estas ahí?... ¡Sam!**

**SAM: que, OH si perdón es que...**

**TUCK: Sam sabes que no puedes dejarlo...**

**SAM: ¡¡¡Tengo que, no puedo hacer nada...!!!**

**TUCK: está bien, esta bien. Espero que cambies de opinión**

**SAM: (algo nerviosa) m-me tengo que ir, todavía tengo cosas que empacar.**

**TUCK: esta bien, espero verte mañana, adiós**

**SAM: si, si adiós.-dijo al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.**

**Tucker colgó y volteó a ver a su amigo Danny, que estaba al lado de el y dijo**

**TUCK: algo le sucede a Sam, Danny, como que no es ella misma.**

**DANNY: ya no me importa.**

**TUCK: claro que si, no podemos dejar que se vaya...**

**DANNY: ¡ya no me importa lo que haga Sam con su vida!, ¿podrías dejarme?**

**Danny salio de la habitación de su amigo y se dirigió a su casa.**

**Sam aventó el teléfono hacia una silla y se tiró en su cama, pero cada vez que miraba hacia el techo recordaba a aquella sombra que había salido, y escuchó una voz (que mas bien parecía un susurro) diciéndole: "olvídate de el".**

**Sam se paró de un brinco de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta**

**SAM: necesito aire, aquí encerrada me voy a volver loca.**

**Salió y se dirigió hacia el parque.**

**Danny iba entrando a su casa, Jazz lo vio y le preguntó**

**JAZZ: Danny ¿estás bien?**

**DANNY: bueno, ¡¡ahora que pasa con todo el mundo que de pronto se les ocurrió meterse en mi vida!!-subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto-**

"**vaya, es más grave de lo que pensaba, yo creí que Tuck estaba exagerando" pensó Jazz.**

**Danny fingía estar completamente enojado, pero en el fondo, sabía que no la quería dejar ir "no puede ser, se va y no hice nada para detenerla"-pensó-"al contrario, la empujé a que se fuera"-se maldecía a él mismo-**

_**Espero que les guste esta historia. Dejen reviews, ¿Qué pasara? ¿detendrá Danny a Sam?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aquí esta la tercera parte, espero les guste no es tan larga pero algo es algo._

**--------------------------------------------------**

**3ª parte**

**Sam llego al parque y estaba a punto de sentarse en una banca y vio que había demasiada gente "yo lo que quiero es estar sola"-penso- y se fue a un bosque (no era un bosque enorme, pero le bastaba, y aparte le encantaba estar ahí, en la naturaleza, sola con sus pensamientos aunque prefería estar con ya saben quien)**

**Ese pequeño "bosque" (si se puede llamar así) era muy bello y no estaba tan lejos de Amity Park, pero estaba fuera de ese territorio. Sam se recargo en un árbol y se sentó en él. Comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que había pasado aquel trío de amigos. Cada ves que derrotaban a Vlad, o la vez en la que Ember hechizo a Danny y se volvió completamente loco y se enamoro de ella (en realidad confeso sus sentimientos)**

**Pero cada vez que ella se acordaba de Danny, la sombra empezaba a aparecer.**

**SAM: Oh no ¿otra vez tú?-"**_**olvidalo"- **_**se escuchó**_**-**_**Sam sacudió su mano y se desvaneció.**

**Entonces supo que cada vez que pensaba en él, la sombra aparecía (que en realidad parecía humo más que sombra)**

"_**tengo que hablar con alguien, o me voy a volver loca"-penso y se fue de ahí.**_

**-Wow, es grave, ¿cierto?, tanto que viniste a hablar conmigo-dijo Jazz **

**-dime, tú que crees- le contestó Sam.**

**-No le puedes hacer esto Sam, parece que esta enojado, pero solo es un disfraz... ¿en serio te vas?-Si.-le contesto Sam. **

**JAZZ: ¿por qué viniste a pedirme ayuda?**

**SAM: pareces psicópata...**

**JAZZ: ¡OYE!**

**SAM: perdón, psicóloga. **

**JAZZ: aja, si lo que digas.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**-Jeremy?- dijo la Sra. Manson a su esposo-**

**Sra. M: que crees, Sam ya tiene futuro esposo.**

**-QUE??- contesto su marido-**

**-Ya tengo arreglado el matrimonio de nuestra querida Sam.**

**-Que bien, ¿y quien es? "**_**espero que tenga dinero**_**"- pensó-**

**-Se llama Erick, y vive cerca de donde nos mudaremos. (Se iban a mudar a California, pero Sam todavía no lo sabía, no se lo han dicho)**

**- Y cuando nuestras familias se unan, ¡aumentara nuestra fortuna! (Dijo con entusiasmo la Sra. Manson)**

**(Ellos solo quieren el dinero, porque así son más "felices", recuerdan, tienen una hija gótica y eso no les agrada)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-No me quiero ir-dijo Sam-  
-es por Danny, verdad?- **

**-Que?- (algo nerviosa) no, es que,...**

_**Ring, ring, ring **_**(era el teléfono de Sam)**

**-"**_**Ay, no, son mis padres"**_**, hola? (contestó)**

_-hija, necesito que vengas ahora mismo para la casa-_

_**-esta bien, ya voy...**_

_-¡de inmediato!- __**(colgó inmediatamente su mamá)**_

_**-Me tengo que ir, no se que les pasa a mis padres,**_

_**-está bien- le contestó Jazz.**_

**Sam salio de ahí y se dirigió hacia su casa. En cuanto entró su madre le dijo:**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo afuera?, deberías estar aquí en tu casa empacando tus cosas...**

**-estaba en casa de Jazz, y ya termine de empacar.**

**-en casa de los Fenton, te he dicho que no me agrada esa familia, ay lo bueno es que ya nos vamos y no los vas a volver a ver,... (Murmuró)**

**-mañana temprano nos vamos, ve a tu cuarto.-le dijo por último su mamá.**

**Sam se enojó tanto, no dijo nada, se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.**

_**Ayyy ahora que les pasa, cada ves están más locos, me dan ganas de...-**_**pensó**_**-ya tranquilízate, Sam no empieces de histérica-se dijo a ella misma.**_

**Se tiró a su cama, agarró sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música.**

**------------------------------------------**

_Jeje, lo de la música se me ocurrió al final, y si quieren saber que canción, mmm ps, alguna de My Chemical Romance: helena, me encanta esa canción._

_Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews!!._

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, siento mucho la tardanza, espero les este gustando esta historia, es que tuve "problemas técnicos" con mi computadora jeje, pero ya estoy de regreso y aparte no tengo internet en la maquina, lo estoy subiendo de un cyber-café, en fin, creo que esta parte es la más larga, espero les guste_

_Danny phantom no me pertenece, bla bla bla. _

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Sam se había quedado dormida, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cuarto, iban en su auto, sus padres iban adelante, y ella atrás con una cobija.**

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-oh! Ya despertaste-le dijo su padre-**

**-ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes-le contestó la Sra. Manson-**

**-dije dónde estamos!**

**-vamos rumbo a California, no te preocupes, Amity Park está muy lejos...-le dijo su madre-**

**-¡!¿¿Qué??!! a California?-dijo Sam sorprendida-**_**no puede ser-pensó**_

_**-**_**¿por qué no me avisaron? Y no me dijeron que veníamos hasta acá**

_**No me pude despedir de... mis amigos-dijo algo triste**_

**------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto en Amity**

**-que no quiero ir, Tuck, déjame-le decía Danny a Tucker**

**-vamos, aunque sea ve y despídete de ella-**

**-después de lo que le dije, no creo que quiera volver a hablarme, y... recuerda que no quería volver a verla, que me sueltes!!**

**Afuera de la casa Manson (**ex-casa Manson

**-está bien, me hiciste venir-**

**- Ja lo sabía. ¿Porqué no abrirán?-decía Tuck mientras tocaba el timbre.**

**En eso iba saliendo uno de los vecinos**

**-disculpe, sabe dónde están los Manson?-preguntó Foley**

**-oh, se fueron desde temprano, y escuché decir a la Sra. Que no querían encontrarse con nadie.-contestó la señora**

**-lo ves, no querían "encontrarse" conmigo-dijo Danny**

**-querrás decir con nosotros-**

**-oye, mi familia es la rara, según ellos ok?**

**-disculpe, sabe a donde se mudaron? **

**-mmm, no. No era muy amiga de esa familia, solo su vecina, nunca me dijeron nada.**

**-esta bien, gracias-dijo Tucker.-esta bien-y la vecina se marchó**

**-bien, ya no la alcanzamos-dijo Danny algo preocupado.**

**-oh, vamos, estoy seguro de que seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores amigos, no dejes que una mudanza te ponga así-le dijo Tuck.**

**-pero ni siquiera se a donde se fué...esta bien.**

**-oye que tal si vamos a Nasty Burger?-preguntó Tucker**

**-esta bien, vamos.-le dijo Danny no muy contento**

**--------------------------------------**

**California**

_**Wow-**_**fue lo único que pensó Sam**

**-¿te gusta hija?**

**-mmm es... grande!**

**-entra y empieza a acomodar tus cosas-le dijo su padre**

**Sam tomó su mochila y subió las escaleras hasta tratar de encontrar su habitación.**

**En cuanto entró tomó sus audífonos y empezó a sacar las cosas que había dentro de una caja que estaba ahí, la abrió y vio libros, revistas, discos, fotos.**

**Empezó a sacarlas, había una foto en especial que le llamó la atención. Estaban los señores Fenton, Jazz, Danny, Tucker y ella. La tomó y la puso en el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama, y siguió acomodando sus cosas.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Amity Park**

**Danny y Tucker se la habían pasado "normal" todo el día. Aunque en realidad a ninguno les había agradado la idea de que Sam se hubiera ido sin despedirse de ellos y sin haberles dicho algo más que un simple "tengo que ir con mis padres"**

**Los dos trataban de aparentar que no les importaba demasiado y más Danny. Después de que acabaron de comer simplemente se quedaron ahí sin decir nada.**

**-em bueno Tuck, me tengo que ir **

**-esta bie...**

**¡¡¡BAM!!!**

**Se escuchó una explosión detrás de Nasty Burger, era Skulker.**

**-chico fantasma, se que estas ahí, ¡sal ahora mismo!-gritó Skulker.**

_**Ya se me hacia raro que no viniera ningún fantasma el día de hoy, **_**pensó Danny mientras corría a la primer puerta que vio, el baño, Tuck se quedo afuera. "Transformación" se escuchó y salió Danny Phantom atravesando la puerta.**

**-oh, ahí estas- dijo Skulker **

**-si dime, que se te ofrece?-dijo con sarcasmo**

**-vengo a destruirte**

**-mmm ¿Por qué razón?**

**-mmm, creo que ya lo olvide, ¡no me importa! dijo mientras le lanzaba un rayo a Danny directamente en el pecho, el cual lo lanzó por una ventana hacia adentro de la Nasty Burger.**

**-¡¡aaaahhhh!! Ya verás-dijo y salio volando por el techo, mientras los que estaban ahí salieron a esconderse donde pudieron y Tucker se quedo viendo a su amigo luchar. Danny lanzó un rayo por sus manos pero no le hizo mucho daño.**

**-jaja, mi traje tiene algunas mejoras chico, no te será tan fácil derrotarme esta vez.**

**------------------------------------------**

**California**

**Sam estaba en su cuarto cuando su mamá la llamó para que bajara a cenar. **

**Ya en el comedor.**

**-mañana va a haber una cena, quiero que estés lista para las 7-le dijo su madre.**

**-cena. Dónde?-preguntó Sam sin muchas ganas.**

**-los Linderman (**los padres de Erick, lo recuerdan?) **nos han invitado, no podemos rechazar una invitación como esa. Quiero que vayas bien vestida.Escuchaste? (**dijo refiriéndose a que no fuera vestida de gótica como acostumbra ella

**-mmm-dijo con un bocado de comida en la boca**

**-Sam...**

**-que si!-le respondió a su padre-¿Me puedo retirar?**

**-esta bien, que tengas buenas noches hija-dijo la Sra. Manson**

**-aja si, hasta mañana- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto seguimos en Amity Park en la pelea**

**El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, la pelea tenia casi una hora desde que llego Skulker, Danny ya estaba algo cansado, al igual que Skulker solo que el casi no lo demostraba. **

**-¡¡Ríndete niño!! **

**-eso... jamás-le dijo Danny enojado y recobrando su aliento**

**-estas a punto de morir-pensé que me seria mas fácil derrotarte después de lo que estas pasando...-murmuró Skulker.**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**-oh, me enteré de que tu novia te dejó, y que se mudó esta mañana**

**-¿qué? ¡No es mi novia!, es decir, que novia, de qué hablas?-dijo como si hubiera cambiado la voz de Daniel Fenton a Danny phantom**

**Skulker se acerco demasiado a él y le dijo en voz baja**

**-no te preocupes chico, recuerdas que yo se quien eres!!, descuida , no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera ¡después DE QUE TE MATE!-Dijo mientras se alejaba y alzaba la voz.**

**¡¡Aaaa!!-dijo sorprendido, e inmediatamente le lanzó uno más de sus rayos, pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. Skulker salió volando, cayó al piso y ya no se levantó.- ¿lo maté?-dijo Danny-oh, ¿lo mataste?-le dijo Tucker-Nooo-dijo adolorido Skulker-mi batería se esta acabando- jaja jaja, no puedo creerlo, ¿¿y éste se supone que es "Skulker"??-dijo Danny burlándose.**

**-no te burles niño, tengo que irme, pero volveré y de esa no te salvarás-le dijo amenazándolo.**

**-oh, si y apresúrate, no querrás que tu novia se enoje contigo, ¿o sí?-dijo Danny burlándose.-cierto, espero que no te de un guitarrazo si se enfada, jaja-dijo Tuck, mientras se reía.**

**¡¡¡¡AARRGG!!!-se paró y se fue volando mientras decía-oh, espero que no se enfade conmigo, espero que no tenga su guitarra...!!!**

**-jeje, sigue con Ember cierto?-le pregunto Tuck**

**-mm por lo que dijo, eso creo.**

**-¡¡Oh, no puede ser, Tuck, ¿ya viste que hora es?**

**-¡¡¡Aaaa!!! No vamos a llegar a ver AVATAR!!!**

**-si, y el capitulo anterior se quedó interesante, quiero saber que pasa entre Zuko y Katara-dijo Danny mientras se transformaba(**o destransformaba**) sin que nadie lo viera. Y siguieron platicando mientras se iban caminando a sus casas.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Jeje, hola de nuevo, lo de avatar, es que, me encanta!!! Y soy Zutara, por cierto, bueno ni Danny ni Avatar me pertenecen._

_Espero les haya gustado, y dejen reviews!!!_

_P.D. en el prox, capitulo, Sam&Erick!!_

_Chiao_


	5. La Cena

_Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí esta la 5ª parte, no tengo nada mas Q decir aparte de las disculpas x la tardanza. Sorry!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Amity Park**

_**Martes 7:00**_

**Bip bip bip (**imagínense el sonido de un despertador

**-aaaahhhh-fue lo único que dijo Danny y se volteó**

**-¡¡Danny, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar!!-le dijo Jazz mientras pasaba por la puerta**

**-¡ya voy!-Danny se vistió y bajo las escaleras. Abajo ya estaban sus papás y Jazz en la mesa.**

**Danny se sentó en la mesa tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja y volteó a ver el reloj.**

**-oh, no puede ser... ejem ¡ya es tarde!-Danny salió corriendo de ahí.**

**-¿pero qué le pasa?-preguntó Jack.**

**-¿qué sucede?-dijo Maddie que estaba del otro lado de la puerta del refrigerador.**

**-todavía no es tan tarde-dijo Jazz en voz baja-algo le sucede.**

**-Jazz, querida por que no vas a ver que le sucede-dijo Maddie**

**-no soy su niñera, mamá!!...esta bien, nos vemos luego.**

**-adiós-dijeron los Fenton**

**-Danny, todavía no es tarde...**

**-ya lo se**

**-¿qué te pasa... oh, ya se, lo siento**

**-por que lo sientes, no se murió nadie**

**-tu pareces el muerto**

**-pues no lo estoy...**

**-¡Entonces, yo te mataré!-dijo Skulker que salió de detrás de un árbol **

**-oh, tan temprano y ya vienes a que te venza de nuevo?-dijo Danny burlándose.**

**-no, no, espera, era broma, no vengo a hacerte daño esta vez**

**-¿qué?-dijeron Jazz y Danny al mismo tiempo**

**-a ver espera, entonces ¿a que vienes?**

**-em a... este... vengo con...ella esta...**

**-no me digas, no me interesa saber tu vida amorosa con Ember**

**-¿QUÉ?-dijo Jazz**

**-Oh si, no sabías que esta saliendo con...**

**-Oye, oye espera, yo no ando diciendo nada sobre tú y la chica gótica...**

**-Bueno, bueno ya, si no vienes a hacerme nada...-dijo Danny algo nervioso**

**-si, yo ya me iba-dijo Skulker mientras se marchaba**

**-Wow, nunca me imaginé que detrás de esa armadura hay un corazón**

**-mmm no, hay un pequeño, con un corazón**

**-bueno, Danny, ahora si ya se te hizo tarde**

**-oh, vámonos ya **

**Danny y Jazz se fueron de ahí y se dirigieron a la escuela mientras Skulker se iba por el otro lado. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**California**

_**8:15**_

**El despertador de Sam estaba sonando, se despertó y lo apagó**

**-oh, cinco minutos más-dijo medio dormida y se tapó la cara con la almohada**

**-ah, estaba soñando con...**

**¡Toc toc toc!-hija ven a desayunar-le llamaba su madre**

**-ah, ya voy mamá**

**En el comedor.**

**-Mamá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**-si dime, ¿te pasa algo?**

**-¿Dónde voy a continuar... la secundaria?¡?¡**

**-no te preocupes, ya te buscaremos una cerca de aquí, por qué lo preguntas, ni creas que nos vamos a regresar...-dijo subiendo su tono**

**-no, por nada-y siguió comiendo su ensalada.**

**Ese tono la había desanimado, aunque ya le habían dicho que se iban a mudar, ella no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirles con tiempo a Danny y a Tucker; ni ella tuvo tiempo suficiente. Con Danny luchando contra los fantasmas se divertía tanto, pero tenía la leve corazonada de que había algo raro con sus padres.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Amity Park**

**Casper High **

**Danny se apresuraba para encontrarse con Tucker pero se encontró a alguien más**

**-¡Hola Danny!**

**-aaaa Hola...-se dio media vuelta-Valery! **

**-¿Qué paso, porque no estas con tu amigo tecno-loco, y la chica gótica?**

**-em, Tuck esta...**

**-¡Aquí!-llegó de sorpresa su amigo por la espalda**

**-si, aquí-repitió Danny**

**-y ya tenemos que irnos-agregó Tucker-nos vemos Val.-dijo mientras se iban corriendo por el pasillo. Tuck iba casi jalando a Danny del brazo**

**-Danny, ¿no viste a Skulker?**

**-¿en la mañana?, si lo vi ¿porqué?**

**-em, ¿no te hizo nada?**

**-no, no venia por mi**

**-entonces...**

**-por Ember**

**-Oooh, no debí preguntar**

**Se escucha el sonido del timbre y todos los niños empiezan a meterse en sus salones. Mientras Danny y Tuck se dirigían a su clase vieron pasar a Valery. Danny la miró pasar y casi choca con el marco de la puerta.**

**-¡Pon atención!-le dijo Tuck mientras entraban y se sentaban en las bancas**

**Les tocaba la clase de...matemáticas**

**Tuck sacó su cuaderno en lo que llegaba la profesora. En cuanto Danny lo vio casi le da un infarto**

**-¿que te pasa amigo?**

**-aaaa em la tarea...**

**-¿que hay con ella? **

**Danny puso cara de "ups" **

**-¡¿no la hiciste?!-preguntó Tuck**

**-Emm...**

**Danny no pudo terminar de responder porque la maestra iba entrando al salón**

**-sentados por favor-dijo mientras acomodaba algunos de sus libros en el escritorio. Tomó un gis y empezó a escribir la fecha-pongan en el escritorio la tarea-dijo y cuando estaba apunto de escribir una de sus formulas se escuchó una explosión fuera de la escuela.**

**-¡¡¡aaaahhhh fantasmas!!!-grito una niña con voz chillona que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana desde la parte de atrás del salón. Los demás se pararon y se asomaron por la ventana, hasta la maestra estaba ahí. **

**-Wow, casi nunca me alegra tanto que ataquen fantasmas-dijo Danny con un tono de alivio.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**California**

**Sam estaba viendo la TV o al menos estaba buscando algo que ver. Estaba muy aburrida, iba cambiando de canal cuando vio las noticias.**

**-y la pelea continua, no lleva mucho tiempo ahí-decía una de las reporteras-esperamos que el Chico Fantasma logre acabar con esa bola verde-y como había dicho, Danny estaba peleando contra una bola babosa color verde obviamente era un fantasma**

**-parece que esta teniendo algunos problemas, esto es algo muy raro-seguía diciendo la reportera.**

**-para los que apenas nos acaban de sintonizar, el Chico Fantasma esta salvando nuevamente Amity Park.**

**Sam se quedo viendo la pelea. Danny atacaba a la masa verde pero esta esquivaba los golpes, a veces se le abría un hoyo en el estomago y el rayo no le alcanzaba a pegar.**

**-esta distraído, ¿pero que le pasa?-dijo Sam mientras miraba atentamente la TV.**

**Danny había salido volando de ahí por un manotazo que esa masa verde le había dado.**

**-demonios, esto me esta llevando mucho tiempo-decía Danny mientras se preparaba para atacar, esta vez otro rayo llego al monstruo antes.**

**-Val?-susurro Danny mientras veía a Valery detrás del monstruo. Le había golpeado con un rayo que se veía más poderoso.**

**-como verás chico, mis armas van mejorando cada día más-dijo Val.**

**- vienes a ayudarme o a presumir?-le preguntó Danny**

**-ninguno de los dos. Vengo a destruir a este fantasma, si no te importa...-lanzo un disparo más e hizo "puré" al fantasma. Inmediatamente desapareció de ahí volando. **

**Danny se quedo completamente embobado (**atontado o como quieran**) viendo a Valery marcharse.**

**La cámara de los reporteros se quedo enfocando a la cara de Danny y parecía completamente enamorado, por suerte la reportera no mencionó nada de eso. Aún así, Sam lo notó y apagó de inmediato la Televisión.**

**-creo que has perdido tu toque amigo-le decía Tucker a Danny mientras se escondían de los reporteros **

**-emm, creo que... solo estoy algo... cansado-dijo Danny obviamente mintiendo y dudando de si mismo.**

**Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía, se convirtió nuevamente en humano, e inmediatamente salieron de ahí sin ser vistos por los reporteros.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**California**

**La Sra. Manson iba entrando a la habitación en la que estaba Sam**

**-Sammy...**

"**sammy"?!?-pensó Sam enojada**

**-...tenemos que estar listas a las...-volteó a ver su reloj-a las 7, y tenemos que llegar allá a las 8:30 a mas tardar, esta bien**

**-amm, si-dijo Sam, quien estaba asomada en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba-voy a mi cuarto...**

**-no quiero llegar tarde entendiste?...-aja-dijo Sam mientras subía las escaleras-...es una cena muy importante para nosotros-dijo las Sra. Manson, pero Sam ya no la escuchó, ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Amity Park**

**Para cuando la pelea terminó-gracias a Valery y no a Danny- ya habían terminado las clases, por lo tanto Tuck y Danny se fueron a Nasty Burger.**

**-no se que me pasó... fue como si...**

**-no estuvieras ahí-terminó Tuck- estabas emm, en las nubes**

**-aja-dijo Danny casi babeando sobre su hamburguesa**

**-como ahora-Tuck pasó su mano enfrente de los ojos de Danny pero el no parpadeó.**

**Val acababa de entrar por la puerta de Nasty Burger y fue directamente a comprar algo para comer.**

**-Hey! Danny...**

**-espera-dijo Danny tratando de quitar a Tuck de enfrente de él.**

**-oh no otra vez con ella-dijo Tucker pero Danny no lo escuchó.**

**-Hola...chicos**

**Danny sacudió su cabeza como si hubiera despertado**

**-Hola Val!**

**-emm, podría...-dijo algo nerviosa-sentarme aquí?**

**-claro!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y luego se vieron el uno al otro y después vieron la mochila que Val tenía en su hombro y que colocó en un lado de la silla.**

**-tienes mucha...**

**-tarea?-terminó Danny la pregunta que Tuck había comenzado**

**-emm, si se dieron cuenta... gracias a ese estupido fantasma, casi no tuvimos clases**

**-oh cierto**

**-es verdad, que despistados no Tuck?-dijo Danny con su mano detrás de su cabeza**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**California**

**5:30**

**Sam estaba buscando algo en su closet. Tomaba una de sus blusas y la aventaba a su cama, después aventó unos pantalones y una falda. Mientras en su grabadora escuchaba música.**

"_**Whispers In The Dark" **_**de **_**Skillet **_**era la canción que estaba en reproducción.**

**Mientras ella estaba buscando ropa, estaba cantando**

**-with the whispers in the dark, no you'****ll never be alone. ****When darkness comes...-Sam no ****pudo****terminar**** de ****cantar**** por que sintió que alguien mas estaba en el cuarto.**

**Volteó pero no vio nada.-"me estoy volviendo loca, como va a haber alguien mas aquí-se dijo a si misma-por favor..."-pensó**

**Después de que vio la ropa en su cama y alguna en el piso regresó a donde estaba.**

**Detrás de ella cerca del techo se empezó a materializar (**o formar**) una especie de humo negro. Pero no solo una masa de humo, tenía forma, forma de un esqueleto y después se empezó a formar algo como si fuera su "ropa", tenía algo parecido a una túnica con una capucha sobre la cabeza (**o cráneo**) era de color gris oscuro y los huesos gris un poco mas claro pero los ojos se veían completamente negros.**

**Se acerco a Sam hasta estar detrás de ella y tomó su forma, como si fuera su sombra y después "entro" en ella por la espalda, se juntaron como si fueran uno solo y los ojos de Sam por un momento se vieron negros donde solían ser púrpuras.**

**Sam cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya eran de nuevo color púrpura. En ese momento vio en el closet un vestido, negro con morado que una vez usó en un baile escolar-perfecto!-pensó y lo tomó.**

**Después se dirigió a tomar un baño para estar lista a las 7:00**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, es el mas largo que he escrito de los 5 que llevo.

La canción, fue la Q estaba escuchando cuando estaba escribiendo jeje.

Bien, en el cap. Anterior les había dicho que en el prox, o sea este, iba a ser la cena de los Manson con los Linderman (perdón x el apellido jeje es Q ese me gustó y como Q me sonó a "familia rica") pero decidí hacerla para el próximo capitulo ahora si.

Bueno hasta la próxima

Chao


End file.
